


Family Reunion

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero





	Family Reunion

  
The only thing worse than a high school reunion is a family reunion as far as Reid's concerned. The Snyder Family Reunion? Horrific. There are about a dozen people who seem to think they know who he is and a dozen others that think he's Noah. It's been two years, assholes. Haven't they heard of Facepage? Or the internet in general? It's almost as if when people leave Oakdale they fall into a black hole where no information gets in or out. Reid rolls his eyes. Reverse that analogy. Oakdale's the black hole.

Luke's over standing by the tire swing, eating a sandwich, and talking to someone who is _not_ looking at Luke the way that a cousin, brother, uncle, or nephew should and Reid's watching closely because that? That ain't right.

"Hey, Natalie," Reid says, shoving another bite of Emma's pie in his mouth. It's the only good thing about being here. "Who's that?" he asks inclining his head.

Natalie's been raiding the dessert table early with him. Partners in crime.

"Huh. He's not related. He's like...I dunno, our uncle's friend, I think?"

Reid's eyes narrow as he watches the guy in question _reach out and wipe a crumb from Luke's chin_.

"Uh- _huh_ ," he says, handing Natalie his plate. "Make sure no one takes that."

Natalie is left holding two plates of pie and a very guilty expression as Reid saunters toward the tire swing. Because if this idiot is thinking that he can make a move on Dr. Reid Oliver's boyfriend? Game on.

"Luke," Reid says, stepping into _his_ place beside him.

Luke smiles at him and nods toward the guy that Reid is going to smash into a million whimpering pieces and says, "Reid, hey. This is my Uncle Jack's friend, Jeremy. He's on the police force with him and Margo."

"Ah," Reid says. "Dr. Reid Oliver."

Jeremy shakes his hand and he's got a good grip, nice arms, a chest that could bench press _Reid_ , and blue eyes that haven't left Luke's face unless it's to rake over Luke's body.

"Doctor, huh?" Jeremy says. "You must be pretty smart."

"Yes," Reid agrees. "Although you can drop the minimizing 'pretty' and go with 'genius'."

Luke makes a soft sound that Reid can guess is either an attempt to hide a laugh, or disappointment that Reid's behaving badly.

"My mama always wanted me to be a doctor," Jeremy says, and shrugs. "Got my badge instead."

Reid nods. "Yeah, just think, you've really made the most out of that high school degree."

"Reid," Luke says.

Danger Will Robinson! Definite warning tone to Luke's voice.

"You could say that," Jeremy replies, and he finally peels his eyes away from Luke and actually _looks_ at Reid. "And you've made the most out a sad, ginger beginning."

"Oh-ho," Reid says, amused and delighted. This one's gonna be easy to destroy. Going for the pathetic insults right from the start. Excellent.

" _Reid_ ," Luke says again, and before Reid can open his mouth to fire off the best response in the history of responses, Luke grabs his arm and pulls him away, calling over his shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Jeremy. Good luck on the marriage."

" _Marriage_?" Reid sputters as Luke puts yards and yards of physical distance between them and Jeremy who's standing by the tire swing looking pissed. "I pity the guy marrying that prick."

"Guy?" Luke says. "He's marrying my cousin Liberty!"

"Isn't she like, I don't know, twelve?"

" _No_ ," Luke says, annoyed and glaring at him. "That's Sage. Liberty's eighteen."

"What the hell kind of _names_ are those?"

"Reid," Luke says, crossing his arms over his chest. "What was that about?"

Reid looks up and licks his lips. He's a little anxious now. Luke looks pretty pissed and he's suddenly unsure. "He was...hitting on you."

"He's _marrying_ my cousin!"

"That does not negate the fact that he was looking at you like a starving man at a buffet. And I _know_ from a starving man at a buffet."

Luke shakes his head and rolls his eyes. " _Reid_. What am I going to do with you? He was just being _nice_."

"Nice like he wants to bend you over and--"

"Fine," Luke says, putting his hand up. "If you can't tell the difference between someone being nice and a come on--"

"I walked away from _pie_ to save you from him," Reid says desperately.

"No," Luke says. "You walked away from pie because you were _jealous_."

Reid's mouth opens and closes a few times and he says, "Well, yeah. No one's getting in your pants but me."

Luke cracks up and shakes his head. Luke's still frustrated but Reid grins a little because fondness is seeping through. "Reid, I promise, no one even wants in my pants but you."

Reid rolls his eyes. "You are an idiot. Nearly every gay man in this town wants you."

"Name one."

"Why? So you can go make me insane by trying to prove they're just being friendly? No, I'll keep you naive and _mine_ , thank you very much."

Luke can't seem to stop smiling now, so Reid counts this whole thing as a win. Besides, there's still pie. And the Jeremy guy seems to be leaving. So, all's well and all that crap.

" _You_ are the idiot," Luke says. He takes a few steps closer and wraps his arms around Reid's waist. "Jeremy was just being nice. And I'm kinda happy being yours, jerk, so stop being so obnoxious."

Reid feels his face soften in that sickening way that reflects the ridiculous things he feels for Luke, and he kisses him softly.

"Dessert time, boys!" Holden yells, and Luke breaks away.

"Did you fill up on pie, already?"

Reid shakes his head. "Hell no. Bring it on."

:::

Two weeks later, Reid comes home to find Luke sitting in front of a massive sandwich.

"What's up?" Reid asks, hanging up his jacket and tossing his keys in the bowl by the door.

"Well, um," Luke looks kind of embarrassed. This should be good. "I, uh, well...I saw my cousin Liberty today, the one who was marrying that cop."

" _Was_ marrying?" Reid asks, walking toward Luke.

"Yeah. They're not getting married anymore. Turns out he, uh, likes kissing guys. So...here's a sandwich. You were right."

Reid crows and lifts his fists up in the air in a V for victory.

As Reid consumes the sandwich so lovingly and contritely made just for him, he says, "You've got to figure out how to get your gaydar fixed. Wait. What am I saying? Never mind. I'm glad it's broken."

THE END


End file.
